Una Nueva Experiencia
by Phran-chan
Summary: Una nueva experiencia para Ban y Ginji, tienen que pasar por ciertos problemas cuando Hevn contrata dos nuevas chicas para el trabajo


**Oke, este fic no esta terminado aun espero que les guste... hasta donde esta ya sigo escribiendolo, creditos a mi shossou con quien lo escribi **

* * *

-Hoy piensan pagar?.- preguntó Paul con voz tranquila mientras secaba una taza de porcelana con un trapito con extraños diseños de zorritos al ver que Ban y Ginji entraban campantes y ocupaban sus habituales lugares frente a la barra del café. Ban gruñó y Ginji sonrió amablemente.

-No me jodas, no tenemos dinero ni para comer.- dijo Ban entre dientes, casi escupiendo las palabras y recargando su rostro en la palma de su mano.

Natsumi sonrió y le puso una taza de café humeante en frente, luego, una rodaja de pastel en un plato a cada uno, esa chica merecía ser canonizada, pensaron ambos mientras engullían el improvisado desayuno.

De pronto entro Hevn…

La mujer ingresó canturrando feliz, sosteniendo en una de sus manos un papel blanco que mostró a las cuatro personas que estaban ahí.-T r a b a j o.- pronunció lentamente, antes de que Ginji se le abalanzara llorando en su hombre y Ban comenzara a alabarla falsamente.

-Un café, Paul.-

-Enseguida.- contestó él.

Ban, Ginji y Hevn se sentaron a discutir en un de las mesas.

-Es el mejor trabajo que nunca podrán tener. Consiste en la recuperación de la nieta de un adinerado comerciante que está a pocos meses de morir por un cáncer terminal y que necesita un heredero rápido. Su hijo y su nieta se fueron lejos intentando alejarse de la vida frívola de Takamura-san, ahora necesita que encuentren a la chica, probablemente se haya cambiado de apellido pero se supone que se llama Takamura Megumi. Encuéntrenla y tendrán 10 millones de yenes.-

$.$ Ban lo pensó mucho, ya q la mayoría d trabajos q les daba Hevn terminaban mal y antes d q Ginji la abrazara le dijo:

-Dalo por hecho.- pronunció eufórico y ahogado en la codicia, arrancando de la manos de Hevn una fotografía de la jovencita.

-Pero...No podrán hacerlo solos.- dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Ban la miró colérico.-Qué quieres decir, Hevn?.-

-Necesitarán ayuda y tengo un equipo perfecto para el trabajo.- explicó, mirando a Ban a los ojos, quien parecía querer asesinarla con la mirada.

-... T O D O S los trabajos los hacemos bien solos! NO NECESITAMOS AYUDA- dijo Ban

-Ban-chan, por favor, aceptemos, hace mucho que no comemos decentemente!.- la voz conciliadora de Ginji se alzó entre los gritos de su compañero, mientras daba jaloncitos a su camisa.

-... Esta bien...-dijo Ban refunfuñando- Quienes son...?

-Oh, bien, me tomé la libertad de llamarlas antes de que aceptaras.- rió y luego se escuchó el sonidito de la campanilla en la entrada del Honky Tonk.

Natsumi les dio la bienvenida a las dos desconocidas.

Una de las chicas hizo un rápida reverencia en contestación, sonriendo tímidamente. Tenía la piel pálida, cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos grises que se paseaban por todo el lugar buscando algo. Llevaba un uniforme escolar completamente negro que consistía en un saco que dejaba ver el cuello blanquísimo del cuello de la blusa que tenía una corbata roja azul alrededor, una falda y unas medias largas del mismo color.

La otra les sonrió en señal de saludo, también tenia la piel clara, los ojos color lila, el cabello liso y negro pero estaba extrañamente amarrado. Al contrario de la otra esta llevaba puesto un pantalón y un polo largo encima q hacia que pareciera que tenía una falda, además llevaba 2 correas y 2 collares. La chica miraba fijamente con quienes iba a trabajar no quería perder una suma tan grande d dinero.

-Hevn-san.- la chica de ojos grises de acercó a la mujer rubia, sonriendo amablemente.

-Ah, ya llegaron, Ban, Ginji, ellas con Uesugi Tsubasa y Nakahara Haruko, chicas, ellos son Midou Ban y Amano Ginji.-

Tsubasa hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo.

Haruko simplemente les sonrió

-Mira que ponernos con un par de crías, tú estás totalmente drogada, Hevn.- dijo Ban, irritado y sonriendo burlonamente.

-Calla, cabrón, podemos hacer este trabajo mil veces mejor que ustedes.- Tsubasa cambió su expresión inocente por una sarcástica y burlona, sus ojos grises adquirieron un brillo retador dirigido solamente a Ban.

-Ammmm Tsubasa cálmate solo tendremos q trabajar un poco así que aguanta.... T-T- le dijo Haruko- Coño por poco y nos quedamos sin el trabajo T-T-pensó

Tsubasa lo pensó y luego suspiró.-Bien.-

-Tenemos problemas de doble personalidad, Tsubasa-chan? Deberías estar haciendo la tarea en casa con tus padres, mocosa.- Ban rió triunfante cuando la chica quedó tiesa como una estatua de yeso y dio la vuelta yéndose directamente a una ventana.

Hevn lo golpeó.-Tienes una falta de tacto increíble, sus padres fueron asesinados hace un año.-

Haruko lo miro mal y fue a hablar con Tsubasa para ver si se calmaba un poco, pero antes lo pensó un poco y dijo- IMBECIL! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ALGO ASI!

Ban guardó silencio ante el grito de Haruko y desvió la mirada, gruñendo y fingiendo molestia.

-No le hagas caso a ese imbécil solo hagamos las cosas rápido, se que te molesta mucho pero debes aguantar un poco si quieres seguir, además cuando terminemos le daremos su merecido-Haruko trato de consolar a Tsubasa

Tsubasa le sonrió sinceramente.-Voy a castrarlo cuando todo esto acabe.-

Jajaja esta bien, vamos allá-le contesto Haruko

Fueron hacia la mesa donde estaban Hevn, Ban y Ginji para terminar de discutir sobre el trabajo

-Aceptamos.- dijo Tsubasa haciendo que su voz sonara calmada.

-Bien entonces a donde nos dirigimos?- dijo Haruko antes de que Ban dijera algo

-Tengo información de que una joven parecida a Megumi-san fue vista en Kyoto, se dirigirán ahí, pero para eso necesitarán un transportista.- cuando Hevn pronunció esas palabras Ginji temió por su vida.

De pronto sonó la campanita del Honky Tonk d nuevo y entraron Akabane Kuroudo y Himiko Kudou

Antes de que Ginji salga corriendo del lugar Ban lo cogió por la parte de atrás de su polo, Ginji siguió forcejeando pero Ban lo acercó y le susurro:

-Creéme yo tampoco quisiera estar en esta jodida situación-miro a Himiko, Tsubasa y a Haruko-pero aceptamos el trabajo

-Ban-chan T-T... esta bien... así miro a Akabane, quien sonrió como siempre y siguió llorando para sus adentros

Tsubasa posó la vista en los recién llegados y se sintió intimidada al cruzar los ojos con Akabane.

Haruko solo hizo una seña en forma de saludo, era una chica de pocas palabras.

Hevn rompió el silencio.-Bien, ya que todos están enterados del plan, proseguirán con la primera parte, Akabane, Himiko, se los encargo.-

Ginji sintió que la sangre corría helada por su cuerpo al escuchar que Akabane se iba a encargar.

Todos se dirigieron a la camioneta negra.

Había un silencio incomodo en la camioneta (*suena un grillo*)

-Himiko-chan!!! Hace mucho que no te veíamos!! Ah....-Ginji trataba de romper ese silencio pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Es cierto Ginji-kun ^^ hace tiempo quería verte-dijo Akabane

-O.O jeje jeejeje s-s-si cierto Akabane-san... (Ban-channnnn AYUDAME!!!)

Ban miró a Ginji con gesto aburrido.-Deja de hacer escándalo.-

Tsubasa miraba por la ventana, curiosa e interesada en el paisaje invernal.

-Qué lindo.- susurró para ella misma.

-Que cosa?-le pregunto Haruko con curiosidad

-El paisaje cubierto de nieve.- dijo bajito, sonriendo.

-Ah…^^-se volteó a verlo- es muy lindo ^^-se quedó pensativa viendo el paisaje.

-Eh, ustedes, concéntrense en el trabajo.- dijo Ban, sin disimular el tono cargado de irritación de su voz.

-... No nos mandas!!...-pero antes de que terminara la frase Tsubasa dijo:

-Bien, estaremos calladas...- dijo fríamente.

-O.O- Haruko se quedo fría al escuchar esto de Tsubasa pero hizo caso, ya que no iban a armar pleito por cualquier cosa aunque esa era su especialidad

Himiko paró el auto en seco haciendo que todos se fueran para adelante.

-Hora de bajar.-

-KYAAAAA PODRIAS HABER AVISADO QUE IBAS A PARAR ASI!, AH....! bueno, eso ya no importa tenemos que trabajar-dijo Haruko enfadada

Todos bajaron del auto rápidamente, Himiko parecía tener un humor de perros ese día y nadie se arriesgaría a hacerla enfadar.

Caminaron a través de las calles pero ninguna joven coincidía con la descripción.

-Mmmmm estará bien la descripción de Hevn-san?-pregunto Haruko

-No puede estar equivocada.- susurró Tsubasa, tomando la fotografía entre sus manos.

-...^^ No creo que Hevn-san se equivoque en eso, es su especialidad, mejor reunámonos en grupos y trabajemos así, no lo crees Ginji-kun-dijo Akabane

Ginji trago saliva no quería estar cerca de Akabane lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era BAN-CHAN SALVAME!!!

-Sí, y el idiota se va conmigo, tú, la chica de ojos lilas, ven.- Ban señaló a Haruko y tomó a Ginji del cuello de la remera.

-Iremos a investigar por esta dirección, si me causas problemas te dejaré en medio de la calle, me oíste?.- le dijo a Haruko antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

-Él...no es tan malo como parece, perdónalo.- Ginji se disculpó por el comportamiento de Ban.

-Ginji-kun tu eres diferente a él así que confiare en ti ^^ -le respondió

Ginji le sonrió y los dos fueron detrás de Ban.

-Bueno...supongo que...- Tsubasa volteó a ver a Akabane y sudó frío al verlo, su cuerpo se estremeció y sintió el impulso de irse corriendo por el lado contrario.

-Bueno Tsubasa-chan tu vendrás con nosotros, asegúrate de hacer un buen trabajo, me gusta divertirme en los trabajos-dijo Akabane sonriendo

Himiko refunfuñó.-Iré por este lado.- luego se alejó por el lado este, maldiciendo a todos los pobres seres con los que se cruzaba.

Tsubasa la vio alejarse con una gota en la sien, preguntándose qué la había molestado tanto para dejarlos solos.

-Vamos por aquí.- dijo ella intentando que su voz no saliera trémula.

-Akabane-san...- lo llamó al ver que no se movía

Pero Akabane seguía parado sin hacer nada Tsubasa pensó en 2 cosas o no se podía mover o estaba muy distraído con algo, no se le ocurría nada mas.

Ella se acercó y agitó una mano frente a su rostro.

Pero Akabane seguía igual así que decidió hacer algo para comprobar sus hipótesis

Agarro y golpeó muy fuerte el suelo muy cerca de Akabane y este salto.

-Que rápido!-pensó Tsubasa

-Tsubasa-chan eres muy fuerte se ve que vas a hacer mi trabajo muy divertido-le respondió Akabane

-Tsubasa quedo en blanco y una gota callo en su sien, Akabane solo la quiso probar

-B-Bueno...vámonos.-

Akabane sonrió macabramente cuando vio el tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Todo estaba en silencio y Ginji no lo soportaba estaba a punto de gritar, solo quería que esos dos se llevaran bien, así todo iría bien hasta que…

-Ban-chan...Haruko-chan...podrían ir a revisar a ese lado, creo que vi algo, mientras iré al baño.- en un segundo Ginji había desaparecido de la escena, dejando a dos personas desconcertadas.

Ban la escudriñó con la mirada y avanzó hacia la dirección que Ginji había indicado.-Vamos.-

-.. Esta bien-no pensaba hacer un alboroto otra vez, además Ginji-kun dijo que era una buena persona pensó.

Asi que siguieron avanzando pero, no encontraban a nadie ni a Ginji

-A donde rayos se habrá ido ese idiota de Ginji- dijo Ban mientras avanzaban, estaba tan concentrado en saber donde se había metido Ginji que no se dio cuenta que había una raíz gigante frente a él

-Cuidado!-dijo Haruko y saco dos lazos de agua de sus manos y lo sujetó

Ban la miró sorprendido, luego sonrió de medio lado.-Buenos reflejos.- se soltó rápidamente y siguió su camino, sin siquiera decir "Gracias".

-Bueno me tendré que acostumbrar a este trabajo T_T-dijo Haruko bajito

-Que?-le preguntó Ban

-Ah... nada... yo? yo no dije nada? jejeje- respondió la chica

Ban dirigió su mirada a ella y siguió caminando.

Mientras tanto...

-Donde estará Himiko-san-pensaba Tsubasa, estar con Akabane le daba escalofríos

-Algún problema Tsubasa-chan?-le dijo Akabane sonriendo

-N-No...Sólo me preguntaba donde estaba Himiko-san.- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Más bien...creo que podríamos preguntar ahí, es un presentimiento, pero podría funcionar...- Tsubasa se acercó a una mujer que barría la entrada de su casa.

Al ver a Akabane la mujer se asustó y trató de entrar desesperada a su casa pero Tsubasa corrió y la alcanzó

-D-Disculpe señora quisiera saber si ha visto a una chica...-le enseño a la señora la foto que tenían y la señora entendió por que iban hacia ella


End file.
